


Let Payment Never Come

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Prompt: alpha!Hux is an unexpected kind but nevertheless demanding lover during Kylo's first heat. omega!Kylo is skittish and afraid of what is happening to him (acts like a cornered animal) and does not trust Hux's unusual gentleness - his soothing, praising words and gentle touches. Kylo cannot shake of the feeling that somehow he will have to pay for the kindness. He does not have to pay though.





	Let Payment Never Come

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly this fic is partially brought to you by this gifset http://hardyness.tumblr.com/post/138588131653/adam-driver-close-up-in-hungry-hearts which gives me virgin!Kylo feels. 
> 
> I struggled to make Hux entirely kind so instead it ended up as reassuring banter. Also, to stop me from having to write either a week of heat or having an awkward cut in the middle of the fic I didn’t actually write the final sentence and instead tried to imply it in other parts. 
> 
> Title was the first one my brain thought of regarding this.

“You’re okay,” Hux says as Kylo whimpers from the burning inside him. He hates it. Hates the effect heat has on his body. Hates how it feels. It isn’t a ‘dull ache’ like all the guides say it will be but an agonising feeling of burning, craving, emptiness that seems to only be able to be filled and satisfied by an alpha and a knot.

“I know that,” he manages to spit back but he cannot give the words the venom he wants them to hold. Not when he knows Hux’s touch is the only thing that will give him relief. Not when Hux’s touch is a thing he craves more than anything else he has ever craved in life.

“Then act like it,” Hux says and Kylo wants to hit him for it. On the other hand he knows he wouldn’t believe it really Hux if there wasn’t some fight between them. Knows that the man already feels so strange and different that he needs this piece of normality lest he flee from the room and to the Supreme Leader complaining about a shape shifter on board.

Kylo settles on shooting him a glare and Hux scoffs at it. He leans down to press a kiss at Kylo’s neck, allowing him to take deep breaths of his scent with every breath. It’s calming in a way, the smell of the alpha coupled with the gentle kisses. Calming in how Ren can smell that it isn’t just him being affected by it. He can smell that Hux’s scent has changed in reaction to his heat. Can smell that the clean crispness has turned into primal musk.

The bit to his neck is playful, and when coupled with a hand sneaking its way into his robes to touch naked skin makes Ren whine in need.

“You know I kind of like you better like this,” Hux says once he and Ren have worked to remove some of the layers (so many layers) of clothing that separate their skins from each other. “It’s nice to see you submit to me like you should.”

“Only like this,” Kylo manages to bite out despite the very distracting thing Hux’s tongue does to his revealed stomach. Despite the unease that is in the back of his head about what will happen after. The unease that there might be more to Hux’s words then idle daydreams.

“Of course. I wouldn’t find you half as interesting if you were like this always. This is a treat.” Hux says the last words with his mouth hovering above the bulge in Kylo’s pants. His hands bundled in the top of the fabric ready to pull it down and reveal Ren’s body slick and ready from his heat. Reveal it all to his gaze (and hands, and eventually dick and knot).

Kylo’s eyes dart away to the ceiling as Hux starts to pull the fabric down. His stares up at the ceiling and can feel his muscles tense as if preparing to fight or flee. He doesn’t know what exactly it is he expects but it isn’t Hux’s lips to trail down the skin as it is revealed. Isn’t for his penis and ass to be ignored in favour of attention being given to his thighs, then calves, then feet.

Ren cannot help but return his eyes to Hux to watch as he presses a kiss to the arch of his foot. Cannot help but watch the strangely submission act from the man he thought would lord his dominance over him. He wonders what game Hux is playing at. Wonders what the end play is to it all.

Hux catches his eyes and gives a nip to the foot before settling it down. He shifts back up; his hips bracketing themselves between Ren’s slick thighs but Hux himself does not seem to notice. Instead he presses kisses to Ren’s neck, and chest, and face. “You don’t need to be so tense Ren.”

“I’m not.”

Hux’s hand presses along Ren’s stomach and they both watch it twitch in response. “Are you sure about that?”

Ren glares, then shifts, trying to find a position that won’t betray his nerves. He fails, manages to stop the defeated sigh from leaving his lips and instead grumbles out a response. “Would you just hurry it up? Unless you can’t do what needs to be done.”

Hux glares at him for it but it fades within moments. Kylo isn’t sure if it is the feeling or just the expression vanishing beneath the venial of lust.

Hands wrap around his thighs and part them as Hux shifts down so his face is in line with Ren’s erection. He doesn’t touch it, nor does he pay attention to the flushed and leaking entrance that has been revealed by the action. Instead he drags his tongue along Ren’s slick-soaked thighs, grinning when Kylo moans at it, fingers desperately bunching into the sheets under him. “Trust me. I can complete the task required of me.”

“Now come one,” Hux says as he shifts back and indicates for Ren to turn over. Turn over so he can mate him. So he can claim his dominance and victory over Kylo Ren.

When Kylo doesn’t turn over Hux sighs and shifts back so his mouth could reach the skin between parted legs. Lips, tongue, and teeth seeming to be closer to Ren’s entrance while still not touching it directly. “I could take you like this, but trust me, you’ll prefer it if I’m at your back.”

It is not that Ren does not trust Hux that makes him struggle to believe the words but the fact he knows all too well how the man can twist the truth to fit his wants. He also knows Hux enjoys seeing the evidence of others submission to him.

He also knows that Hux is the only option he has for satisfying the unbearable burning, craving heat that is inside him. Knows his body wants to present like that anyway. Maybe there is enough truth to the words if his body agrees that it is the best position to be in.

Hux gives him the space to turn over. Gives him the space to settle with his knees digging into the fabric covering the bed and face and hands buried in it. Gives him the space and only returns after the discomfort has turned to embarrassment from the feeling of being on display like he is.

“You’re gorgeous like this.” Kylo startles when Hux’s hands come to rest on his hips and he tenses waiting for the penetration of Hux’s dick into his slick entrance but it doesn’t come. Instead one of Hux’s hands trail to between his ass-cheeks and a finger rubs its way up and down the cleft, gathering slick on each pass but not breaching the ring of muscles. “You know I didn’t believe you were an omega at first. You don’t act like one normally.”

Kylo cranes his neck at Hux’s words but the other man’s face gives no explanation for them. Hux’s eyes merely track the finger that Ren can feel circling his entrance. The one that his body cannot help but flutter at response to, trying to invite it in, despite the fact it does not comply.

“No, normally you act like an Alpha and everyone believes you to be one. I know better now. You look like an omega now.” The finger pushes in easily both from the state of Kylo’s body from heat, wet and relaxed, as well as the fact it had been well covered in slick from its idle circling. It is quick to find Ren’s prostate and push against it, causing Kylo’s body to produce only more slick in response. “Such a good omega.”

The second finger slips in just as easily but Ren can feel the third as it stretches against his walls, making the already relaxed muscles more pliant. He can feel the slick that has flowed out, sliding down his legs and soaking into the sheets. Can feel the desperation of his body. He doesn’t want to think of how much Hux must be enjoying the sight.

It must be the reason Hux is so kind with him. Must be the reason for the kisses pressed against his spin and the slow, careful, spreading of his body at Hux’s hand. Hux is drawing it out. Trying to memorise the sight of Ren’s submission so to use it against him at a later time. The other option is too impossible to be true.

The fingers are removed and Kylo feels them trace a lazy wet path up his spine before returning to settle on his hips.

Ren turns his attention back onto the sheets of the bed. Watches his hands bunch and unbunch the sheets as he tries to prepare himself for what is going to happen. Tries to prepare himself for the fact that Hux is actually going to fuck him through the heat. That the burning in his body is going to stop at the cost of Hux forever having the fact to hold over his end.

“Relax Ren.” A kiss is pressed against Ren’s shoulders, then another one and then another one. Eventually Kylo finds he has little choice but to concede to the advice and he feels his muscles lose their tension.

The first slow push of Hux into his body makes it tense up again but Hux is slow, and patient, and eventually he bottoms out and collapses onto Ren’s back. After s few seconds of feeling uncomfortably full Ren’s body starts to relax around the intrusion and eventually it is enough and after two steading breaths he can find the words to tell Hux to _please move_.

Hux does and Kylo finds himself biting onto the sheets not from pain but to stop the desperate moans and pleas for _more, harder, faster_ that want to spill from his mouth. He cannot stop them all though and he hears the echos of his pleasure through the air and the satisfied groans of Hux in response to them.

When Hux’s rhythm starts to falter a hand comes around to encase Ren’s dick and stroke it. It is only after Kylo cums that Hux thrusts deep, mutters, “fuck,” against Ren’s back and follows suit.

The knot starts to swell and Hux returns to kissing Ren’s back and telling him to relax before Kylo even has a chance to process the uncomfortable _stretch_ that is happening. Before he has a chance to feel the warmth that indicates that Hux’s seed is being pumped into him.

The knot eventually stops forming though and Ren discovers that Hux was probably right when he said they would be most comfortable like this. He allows himself to be pulled to his side; Hux spooned against his back as the two of them wait for it to go down and them released from the uncomfortable closeness. Only to repeat it again and again until the heat burns out of Ren’s body and he finds out what Hux will do with it all.


End file.
